


Untouched

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: The first evening, they kiss, and it's frightening.The first night, they sleep, and it's almost enough.The first morning, they touch, and it's good.





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotta_write_them_all (locky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locky/gifts).



A ray of early sunlight finds its way through the cracks between the heavy and dark green velvet curtains of Thomas' bedroom and tickles his nose. He blinks a few times before opening his eyes and turning around, away from the blinding light of day.

Next to his own short blonde hair the sun illuminates the rich and soft auburn tresses of James McGraw, lieutenant of the Royal Navy, the admiralty's liaison to the Hamilton household, lover of Lady Hamilton, friend and advisor to Lord Hamilton, and now...and now apparently Lord Hamilton's lover as well.  
Thomas smiles to himself, feels like he could jump with barely contained joy but decides to burrow closer to James instead, not quite touching, but close enough to breathe in his scent.

He is not technically Thomas' lover yet. The falling out over dinner the day before and James' guilty conscience had left him distracted and confused to the point where he would hardly even allow Thomas to take his hand, much less kiss him. It had taken Thomas the best of 2 hours to talk James through all his insecurity and Miranda another half hour to convince him that it would be perfectly fine with her if James spent the night in Thomas' bed instead of hers.

He had kissed Thomas then, shyly, softly, with a reverence Thomas was not quite sure he warranted. They had fallen asleep face to face, Thomas cradling James in his arms and looking at each other openly for the first time.

Thomas reaches out a hand to gently brush a strand of hair from James' face. James groans softly and leans into the contact. He slowly blinks up at Thomas, a smile forming on his perfectly molded mouth. 

'Good morning, my Lord.'

Thomas laughs. 

'Good morning, lieutenant. I hope you found the bed agreeable?'

James' smile widens. He leans in to steal a kiss from Thomas, who is too surprised to hold onto him and deepen the kiss like he wants to.

'You're still here,' James muses, a happy daze in his eyes.

'I live here, my dear. And if you thought a kiss could drive me from my own bed at this time of day, or any time actually, you don't know me at all.'

'I just. I thought maybe this was just a dream,' James half-whispers. The tips of his ears are slightly pink already and Thomas can see a hint of a flush creeping over his cheeks.

'If it is, pray we'll never wake up,' Thomas says and kisses James like he wants to. Because James is still here. Because James smiles and looks at him as if he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He brushes his fingers along James' cheekbone, cradles his face in one hand, kisses him with open eyes. 

James breathes the smallest sigh against his lips, closes his eyes, presses closer to him. For a moment, Thomas is lost in the press of lips and the sight of James' golden lashes against his beautifully freckled skin and he considers staying like that, always looking at him because now he can. But then James tentatively, softly, so softly, like asking for permission, brings a hand to his waist. Thomas closes his eyes then, leans into the contact and revels in it. James' fingers are hot even through the fabric of his nightshirt. He tilts James' head back lightly to deepen the kiss, prompting James to open his lips and let him in. 

Their tongues tangle hotly and Thomas could not tell if the broken moans and breathy sighs come from James' mouth or his own.

He's half on top of James already, pressing him into the pillows, stroking his face, nipping at his chin, and liking the taste of it. He wonders how James might taste elsewhere and if he'd ever let Thomas try that. 

James gasps when Thomas sucks at his lower lip and traces his tongue alongside it afterwards. His hand tightens on Thomas' hip and he pulls at him, bringing them flush together and Thomas can't help himself, he groans at the feeling of having James finally under him, feeling his whole body against him. 

James looks up at him, eyes still half-closed.

'Are you- is this alright?'

'Yes of course, silly. This is,' he slowly grinds his hips against James', watches his eyelashes flutter and his cheeks flush fully, 'perfect. You are perfect.'

'I'm not. I don't even-' James starts to say when Thomas silences him with a kiss.

'Shh, don't worry about it. This is good. I don't need anything else.'

'What if I want to give you something else? Anything else?' James whispers.

Thomas kisses him again in lieu of an answer. He slides his hand into James' hair, presses fingers into his scalp. James lets him explore his mouth, lets him touch and taste and feel, the softest sighs against his lips.

'What do you want to give me, James?'

'What would you have me do, my Lord?'

The question falling from James' perfect mouth, his red and wet lips forming his title while his hands are lying perfectly still against Thomas back, his gaze open and trusting; Thomas cannot deny how much he likes it, what it does to him.

'Can I take off your shirt?' he asks tentatively.

'Yes, please,' James answers and when he leans up on his elbows to give Thomas room to manoeuvre, Thomas reaches between them for the hem of his nightshirt, pulls it over James' head.

'God, but you're beautiful.'

He doesn't dare look down too far, doesn't want to make James uncomfortable, but he can feel his cock against his thigh and he wants to touch. Instead, he runs his fingers through James' hair.

James breathes faster and when Thomas' fingers get tangled in James' hair and he accidentally pulls at it lightly, James actually moans out loud, his head following Thomas' direction to lie down on the pillows again. Thomas brings his lips to James' ear and whispers: 'Did you like that? Is that what you want, lieutenant?'  
James' flush heats his skin but he shivers.

'What is it, James? What do you want from me?'

'Please, Thomas. Your hands. Touch me, please.'

James tugs at Thomas' arm, brings his hand to his mouth and while looking up at Thomas, kisses first the back of his hand, then his palm and finally the inside of his wrist.

'Touch me,' James whispers again.

Thomas reaches between them, where their cocks are separated only by the thin cotton of his own nightshirt and he traces the tip of his finger over James' hard length. James sighs and presses up against Thomas who lightly pushes him down again so he has some space to move his hand where James most wants it. He looks down now and licks his lips. James is flushed all over and squirming under his gaze. He throws one hand over his face and Thomas kisses it.

'No need to hide my darling. You are so beautiful, I'd be happy even if I could just look at you all day.'

And it's true, so he looks down again, watches his pale fingers run over James' flushed cock. He tugs and rubs his thumb over the tip and James moans so nicely. His own cock is leaking already and with every tug he brushes his hand against it and it's aching, begging to be touched properly.

'Just a second,' he murmurs and James whines when he breaks the contact to lift his own shirt over his head. 

'Please don't stop,' James pleads. He looks up at Thomas then, breathes out sharply, and his gaze travels down Thomas' body.

'Please,' James begs breathlessly and Thomas complies, lowers himself until finally, finally their cocks are touching and it feels so good, he groans at the contact, has to keep himself from rutting against James immediately, wants to draw this out, wants to be gentle with James.

James looks at him openly now and Thomas prompts him to look between them as he takes both their cocks in his hand and they moan in unison when they slide together.

Thomas tries to pace himself but he's close already and James is writhing underneath him, it's all so much like he dreamed of and James touches him. James touches him, runs his hands over his body and he's on fire, he's sweating and-

'Fuck, I'm so close. I'm gonna- you are so gorgeous, fuckfuckfuck.'

James looks at him like he's never seen him before and then he breaks out in laughter, breathless, and he tugs at Thomas, brings him down into a messy kiss.

'Language, my Lord,' he mocks and kisses Thomas again, bucks up into his hand and Thomas can't help it any longer, he comes and James looks surprised but he keeps kissing him and Thomas keeps stroking them, his fingers slicker now and James moans and writhes underneath him before going completely still. Then he cries out and bites down on Thomas' lip and he pulses beneath Thomas' fingers. Thomas swallows James' breathy moans and presses him deeper into the mattress, their bodies shuddering together through the aftershocks.

Thomas wipes the mess from their bellies and his hand with a handkerchief and then tugs a blanket over them. He keeps his legs tangled with James', one arm over his chest, holding him close, his face buried in James' neck.

'Are you alright, my love?' he asks between small kisses.

'I don't think I've ever been more alright,' James answers and turns towards Thomas, presses a soft kiss against his brow and runs a hand through Thomas' hair.

Thomas catches his hand and brings it to his lips before cradling it close to his chest. He never wants to let James go again, wants to keep him in his bed and in his life and in his heart forever.

'Me neither,' he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (very belated) birthday to my dear Sally! I hope you like this and I tried to make it very soft (tm) and everybody kisses everybody's hands ;-) I love you 💜


End file.
